


Ambush

by Savageseraph



Category: Sharpe (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Desire, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Soldiers, Surprises, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa knew a perfect ambush was all a matter of timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Govi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/gifts).



> Written for Govi20 for Halloween 2009 Trick or Treating on Livejournal.

Teresa knew a perfect ambush was all a matter of timing, especially if your quarry was naturally suspicious, and her Richard was. Suspicious and overly skittish. While she expected the former, the latter was completely out of character. He seemed restless, almost nervous, and not touch nor soft words would soothe him.

It wasn't until she'd spoken with Harper that Teresa understood. She hadn't expected her simple, "We must talk about Richard," to make Harper blush and stammer and confess to a litany of sins particular to soldiers who spent too long away from a woman's touch.

Teresa supposed that Harper's words should have driven her to tears or a rage. From the way Harper flinched when she felt color warming her cheeks, he was clearly expecting it. She might have even managed some colorful curses worthy of Richard himself if she wasn't so distracted by the thought of Harper seeing to her Richard's needs.

Fortunately for her, Harper was more easily won over by her words than Richard. How could he argue when she said Richard needed time to relax between battles, needed rest to keep his edge? How could he deny his responsibility to see to Richard's needs, the same duty that drove them together in the first place? Before Harper agreed with her request of him, she knew she had him. She saw it in the mixture of guilt and need in Harper's eyes.

That night, as Richard undressed her, she felt her skin tingle more than usual, felt a hotter rush of pleasure when he spread her legs to taste her. As Richard's tongue circled and rubbed and thrust, Teresa didn't bother to hold back the eager sounds he coaxed from her. If her movements were more urgent, her cries more desperate, Richard didn't seem to notice.

Richard moved up her body, kissing her as he slid into her heat. She curled her fingers around the back of his neck as she tasted herself on his lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist to hold him against her. To hold him while Harper slipped out of the shadows in the corner of the room, crossed to the bed, and pressed two slick fingers into Richard.

Even though she was expecting it, Teresa almost lost her hold on Richard as he jerked. If Harper hadn't leaned over him to pin Richard against her, he'd have gotten loose. As it was, the string of curses he spat out were nearly enough to make her call the whole thing to a halt. But then, something happened. Richard's body tensed, his hips pressed deeper into her as he gasped.

"There we go, sir. Feels good, doesn't it?"

Richard could deny all he wanted, but Teresa could see the need in his eyes, could feel each shudder run through him at Harper's touch. When she tightened around Richard, she felt his cock twitch as he whined. "Oh god, fuck me."

The words tumbled out of Richard's mouth, raw and ragged. Harper groaned at them. Teresa pulled Richard down, brushed her lips across his, then glanced at Harper over his shoulder. "Do it," she said, kissing Richard deeply before he could protest or she could change her mind. She held Richard tight as he shivered at Harper's long, slow slide in. Richard's hips shifted, nudging deeper into her, rocking back into Harper.

Harper groaned softly as Richard started moving, his hands running along Richard's side, steadying him as he moved more urgently. Teresa felt desire tighten in her belly, then shiver through her as she realized the control Richard never fully let go when he was with her was slipping, and it was delicious.

Release rushed through Teresa twice before she felt Richard spill inside her and then again as he lay sprawled over her while Harper rode him hard. Even though Richard was spent, she felt his cock twitch feebly before Harper finished. She was grateful Harper sprawled beside her on the bed, since Richard was heavy enough on his own.

Slowly, gently, Teresa carded her fingers through Richard's hair. She looked over at Harper, who smiled, brushed his lips across her cheek. No words were needed, not just yet, but soon. Soon, they all needed to talk.


End file.
